Rain-Birds
' '''is the 11th episode of Season 1 of Rainbirds. This episode is part of Triangle One Run and the continuum of Triangle One's Home. This also the debut of Triangle One, the recurring character who makes surprises for Star Master and her team . Sysnosis Triangle One decides to mess up Star Master's videos that causes a change in the present. Plot Previously on Triangle One's Home, Gumball, Darwin, Mr. Small, and Star Master got out of Triangle One's Home. After their tinfoll hats got sucked to his home, they forgot what happened. The outro plays but Triangle One pops out of the video revealing Youtube. He wonders if he can change some of Star Master's videos so he goes to her channel. Triangles goes to the Too Greeny video first. After Star Master says "Hello, Birds!", her intro was interrupted by Triangle One, which he annoys her. Star wants Triangles to leave before he can ruined her video but he does it anyway by making Greeny's tree dissappear. Triangles then went to Nut Break to tell Spring that his plan will not work and in Normal Birds, he tells Sarah that she is going to get Star Master a copyright strike. In the present at Rainbirds Circle, the Rainbirds are arguing thanks to Triangle One. Star Master realized that Triangle One has cause this. Triangle One appears to tell her that he has "won" and dissappears after. A static causes Star Master to be next to Greeny's Tree before the disaster happened. However, Star decides to record the episode regardless. Characters Main *Triangle One *Star Master Supporting *Greeny *Spring *Sarah *Perry Minor *Shy Gallery The gallery of Rain-Birds can be find here . Trivia *The 4th wall was broken starting with Triangle One popping out of the video. *This episode's title is the parody of this show's title. **This also the only episode that the show's title was seen on the thumbnail. *It's currently unknown how Star Master is back at Greeny's Tree after the static happen. *This episode takes place on January 7th, 2017 (One day before Ideas aired) as seen when Triangle One appears on Youtube. *Triangle One telling Perry that he will not answer the door was not seen. *Scenes from Too Greeny, Nut Break, and Normal Birds are seen in this episode and got alternate by Triangle One. *'Running Gag: '''Triangle One changing some of Star Master's videos on Youtube. *Triangle One's Theme (The X-Files Theme) seems to change starting this video. *Star Master's intro was changed to Triangle One's intro in this episode. *Interestly, a change in Star Master's videos can change the effects on her later videos. Goofs *Greeny was sliding the opposite way then he does on Too Greeny after Triangle One makes his tree dissappear. *The music doesn't plays during the Normal Birds scene. *The music that plays when Sarah was looking at Shy doesn't actually cause Star Master a copyright strike meaning that Triangle One just do that because he wants to make her mad. *There's no buildings next to Shy during the present. scene. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Triangle One Arc